<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving you is the easiest decision by MoonTearChild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572828">Loving you is the easiest decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild'>MoonTearChild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair Kink, Body Worship, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Virgin Tae Joon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Tae Joon Park loved about Elliott Witt, even if it had taken him a long time to come to terms with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving you is the easiest decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were many things Tae Joon Park loved about Elliott Witt, even if it had taken him a long time to come to terms with it. He loved the way the man smiled as he told a particularly cheesy joke, the way his nose scrunched up as he laughed. The way he hummed and tapped and made himself known to the world no matter what small task he was accomplishing. Tae loved how Elliott cooked for him, cared for him and encouraged him in his goals and dreams, as unconventional as they were. But one of the things Tae Joon loved most about his boyfriend was his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It held a particularly special place in his heart, and most importantly, his mind. All the time. See, Elliott was nothing short of the most handsome man Tae Joon Park had ever seen, as much as he would have hated to admit it when they first met. He was a true Adonis, dark skin and bouncing curls, sculpted nose, kissable lips, strong muscles- the list was endless. But the one thing that truly made Tae Joon’s heart race, his knees weak, his mouth dry up was Elliott’s body hair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tae Joon had done a lot of discovery in his 31 years of living. The most curious and rewarding of his research had been in his late twenties when, tired of being unsuccessful with dating, he had turned to his old best comfort - his left hand. Even that, however, seemed to be frustrating to him. The man stared blankly at the screen, quickly softening dick in his fist, and he sighs. Things just didn't want to work out for him, it seemed. He just wasn't sure what was wrong with him - women seemed to like him well enough, but the problem was that he didn't seem to like </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or, well, he did like them, he just hadn't found anyone that had met his criteria yet, or when he did, he almost seemed perfectly eager to self sabotage. While deep in thought, his eyes had moved over almost subconsciously to the other side of the screen, where a rather attractive looking guy was balls deep in his lady friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, sent a spark to his cock, and he quickly realised that perhaps he had found his answer. A quick change of site, and he suddenly had absolutely no problem getting his rocks off. Quite the opposite, actually, because he had spent much of that night in pursuit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>enlightenment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and was, needless to say, rather spent by the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had realised a few things that night. Namely, that women served better to him as friends than lovers, and he had finally found his type.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The type of man that Elliott just happened to be. Well muscled, broad, and extremely hairy. It had happened by chance really, because of course Tae Joon knew Elliott had a beard, but what the rest of him looked like under that tasteless jumpsuit had been a mystery. Until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Elliott asks, somewhat anxiously as he wrings his shirt between his closed fists, chewing on his lip, but Tae Joon just chokes on his words, unsure of how exactly to voice extreme approval of what he saw. He had… Never been with a man before, but if it was anything like he had spent countless nights fantasising over, he knew everything would be just as good, if not even better than he had hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ssibal</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He bites his lip, and Elliott laughs softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope that's a good thing, sugar. Don't go hurting my feelings now." He coos, a lopsided grin breaking out across his features which makes Tae Joon’s heart melt in the best way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" He exclaims, a little too eagerly. "It's just… You're-" he searches for the words to make what he was about to say sound flattering, but finds nothing. "So hairy." He quickly follows it up with "I love it, just… Didn’t think I could get so lucky." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott had a very generous trail of hair leading up from the waistband of his pants, up over his navel, to a rather impressive patch at his chest which made Tae's mouth wet with the need to tongue that path, make a mess of Elliott’s skin with lovebites and show his appreciation for his form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You goin' soft on me, baby?" Elliott smiles, though Tae Joon can see the faint blush across his cheeks even from their distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite the opposite, aein." He finds himself purring out. "You should feel what you do to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an invitation?” Elliott’s voice drops lower, deep with lust and any anxiety he might have had is quickly replaced with a heavy, almost tangible </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seemed they were equally as eager, but after so long simply waiting, it was hard not to want to simply pounce on each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had done a whole lot of talking before even touching each other, only ever having gone as far as makeouts, and the occasional heavy petting. When Tae Joon had admitted his inexperience, Elliott wanted to make absolutely sure that everything he did would be pleasurable and exactly what his boyfriend had imagined. They had discussed everything, kinks, hard limits, spilled deep and intimate scenarios that had never before left their heads, and most importantly, they had formulated a plan. Elliott had reassured him that they didn’t have to go all the way until he was comfortable, and that their first time should be something more simple, even going as far as to offer himself up entirely for Tae Joon’s pleasure, exactly how he had wanted it. In the end they had settled on a handjob, and maybe some tongue action if he felt up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Elliott? Could… Could we change the plan?” Tae Joon asks anxiously, chewing at his lip as he looks away, and before he knows it, Elliott’s in front of him, softly taking his chin in his hand and turning his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop?” He asks softly, a tender, almost reverent gaze on him. “I won’t be mad if you need more time, o-or decide that this isn’t what you want at all, I just want-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tae Joon quietens the man with a kiss, hand cupping the back of his neck and softly scratching at his shaved undercut in the way he knew he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani, I don’t want to stop.” He smiles, face flushing. “I just had… An idea. And I’d like if you heard me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Elliott brushes his fringe back out of his eyes a little, and Tae Joon swears he’d never felt so much love for anyone as much as he did for Elliott. Life had not been easy for him, but it had gifted him the most precious man, one so understanding and deeply caring, despite all his flaws, and for that he was eternally grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Tae lets Elliott take his hand, leading him to the bed where they sat, comfortably, and he began to explain. He told the man about his deep appreciation for body hair, of which, of course, Elliott had much, and despite the flush on his face, he didn’t falter. This had been a long time fantasy of his, and at this point, he trusted Elliott with his entire being, certainly enough so to share this one particular idea that had been the subject of many of his late night jerk off sessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to…” He swallows hard, face burning. “Rub myself off… On your stomach. And- And paint your body hair with my cum.” He realizes how dirty it sounds after he said it, but as always, Elliott is quick to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuck, sweetheart, anything you want.” He groans, already reaching out his hands to pull Tae Joon in closer for a kiss, mouth hungry and desperately wanting the taste of his lover’s tongue. Tae Joon finds it impossible to refuse, pressing in close, and biting at his plush lower lip teasingly. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Elliott huffs out, hand pulling at Tae Joon’s shirt, and he can’t help but laugh against his lover's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you do something about it then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the convincing Elliott needs, hastily but still gently tugging the collar of Tae’s shirt, lifting it up over his head to press eager kisses to his bare skin. Sharp short hitches of hot breath puff from Tae’s lips at the feeling, fingers curling into Elliott’s shoulders as he swings a leg over the man’s thighs to straddle him, wasting no time in messily grinding down against him. He was particularly sensitive around where his synthetic skin met his real flesh, a fact that the trickster took full advantage of, licking and sucking and nibbling as his hands wandered his boyfriend’s slender back. “Need you.” Tae gasps out when Elliott’s hands find his ass, squeezing it firmly. “Want to see you.” His face was deeply flushed, but that blush only further increased as they separated, and he watched with great interest as Elliott shed himself of his sweatpants, showing off the tent in his boxer briefs. The man looks up at Tae Joon hesitantly, unsure of what to do with his hands. “All of it.” He whispers, breathless, and watches as his lover is laid bare to him. Tae takes a shuddering breath, and swallows hard. “Lie down, aein.” He coos, working with hasty hands on his belt, cock hard and straining against his skinny jeans. Tugging them down is a relief, feeling some of the intense pressure shifted from his crotch, but it’s still not enough. He almost trips over with the rush to tug them down over his ankles, and his boxers follow soon enough, before he has the chance to be nervous about being naked in front of his boyfriend for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful, baby. Now come take a seat.” Elliott moans, opening his arms to wrap around Tae Joon as he settles on his lap once again, kissing him tenderly. Surprisingly enough, he feels no anxiety, only a deep longing for Elliott as he experimentally rolls his hips forward, watching the way his cock brushes over Elliott’s happy trail with a hiss between clenched teeth. His cockhead was so sensitive, already drooling out precum like a broken faucet. “Mmmwait.” Elliott hums, eyes half lidded as he leans over to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and clumsily feeling about for the small bottle of lube he kept in there. Drizzling a generous amount over Tae’s twitching cock, the man whimpers, hands closing into fists on Elliott’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae Joon had to admit that the lube was a helpful addition, because when he rutted forward again, the slide was so much smoother, and he watched with fascination as the hair below Elliott’s navel was ruffled and left sticky from his leaking cock and the lube too. It made him so hot, he couldn’t help but pick up the pace, Elliott’s hands falling to Tae’s hips to help him move, but he wanted his lover to feel good too even if only a little. He spreads his legs a little wider, leaning down to spread a hand over his lover’s generous helping of pec muscle, groping it lightly before sealing his lips around the nipple between his fingers. The whine Elliott lets out is nothing short of music to his ears, and Tae lets his tongue flick and rub over the bud appreciatively, hips still humping against his lover’s stomach as he panted through his nose, eyes tightly shut. Shakily, Elliott’s hands come up to scrape over the shaved hair on Tae’s scalp as he sucks hard on the sensitive nipple, squeezing at his pec again. Elliott’s body was so beautiful, so perfect, and Tae Joon was the one who got to experience it, to give and take pleasure from it, to appreciate it in all its glory. And it truly was better than he could have possibly imagined, the warmth of Elliott’s skin, the way his muscles contracted as he breathed in and out in labored bursts, serving to further rub his cock against that delicious patch of hair, providing him the most amazing friction until Tae Joon was frantically fucking against his stomach. "Ssibal, Ell-Elliott!" He sobs, nails scratching down the man’s chest. "Elliott- Elliott- Fu-Fuck!" His voice breaks as he stills, eyes rolling back in his skull. It was the hardest he had ever came in his life, and when his vision returned, he looks down to see the mess he had made, moaning lowly. His balls felt sensitive and tight, and he had cum a large puddle right on Elliott’s happy trail. He would definitely be saving that for future jerk off material, not that he would need it if Elliott kept being so generous as to lend a hand with his needs. Lifting up onto shaky legs, he softly squeezes his balls, quiet huffs of air escaping his parted lips as he moves downwards, tucking into Elliott’s side and wasting no time in beginning to lick up the mess he had made. Lapping at his own cum felt so dirty, but he so badly wanted to clean his lover’s stomach, suckling up his release and cleaning the hairs. He looks up at his boyfriend as he worked, seeing just how beautiful he looked, face flushed and pupils blown with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So hot baby, please, can I touch myself?" Elliott begs, and Tae moans against his skin, breaking away for just long enough to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make yourself cum with your hand, jagi. Tell me when you're close." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott wastes no time in wrapping a fist around his cock, gasping and whimpering cutely as he jerks himself off, head thrown back and eyes clamped shut, gasping out a steady chorus of '</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckfuckfuck-</span>
  </em>
  <span>' until he bucks, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" 'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, Tae- Tae Joon-" He sobs, and Tae quickly settles between Elliott’s legs, looking up at his boyfriend with eyes filled with adoration. Elliott stares back down at him, wanting so badly to see his baby the moment he spills. "I-I'm cumming! Uhhhah!" Elliott gasps, hips rolling upwards a single time before he shoots his load all over Tae Joon’s pretty face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae Joon softly massages Elliott’s thighs as he comes down from his high, but he's hauled up to sit back on the man's lap, and the trickster's tongue makes quick work of the cum dripping down his face. Elliott’s just about to swallow his load when Tae eagerly presses his lips against his boyfriend’s, a pleading whimper leaving him. The kiss is desperate and filthy as they share the cum between each other, moaning and licking until it was all gone, and their chins were covered in spit. "Fuck, what a way to spend your first time, huh?" Elliott laughs deeply, voice rough from his orgasm, and Tae hums out in approval, fingers tracing in the man's chest hair as he cuddles in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, aein." Tae Joon yawns, eyes drooping closed and Elliott presses a tender kiss to the hacker's forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too baby. Now why don't you sleep off that orgasm, hmm? I'll run us a bath when you wake up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enveloped in Elliott’s arms, Tae Joon Park feels more safe than he has ever been in his life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>